Novela Laliter: En Busca De La Felicidad
by pauuli.vpc
Summary: Novela sobre Lali y Peter..


Novela: En Busca De La Felicidad

SINOPSIS

Lali Esposito tiene 35 años y una hermosa hija de 15 años a la cual abandono dejándola con Peter Lanzani, su novio en ese momento, según ella no estaba preparada para criar un bebe, entonces se fue dejándola con el.

Peter Lanzani tiene 36 años y se hace cargo de su hija, le dice a su hija que su madre murió pero es mentira, todo marcha bien hasta que Lali vuelve a aparecer en la vida de estos dos seres, para recuperar a su hija pero Peter no la deja, cosa que a ella no le importa, por que luchara por su hija aunque tenga que llevar a Peter a juicio.

Capitulo 1

-Cuenta Allegra

Me llamo Allegra y hoy cumplo 15 años, mi madre murió cuando era bebe, mi papa nunca me quiso mostrar una foto de ella, dice que es mejor asi para que yo no sufra pero no le creía, me daba igual.

En 2 dias me festejarían mi cumple, me harian una hermosa fiesta de 15. Aunque mucho no me agradaba ya que tendría que soportar a la insoportable de la novia de mi padre, me caia mal…mui mal y no la fumaba por asi decirlo.

Ahora me encontraba en mi cama escuchando música cuando abren la puerta y entran mis tias Euge y Ro…tias de corazón obviamente.

Alle: hola tias

Euge: hola hermosa.. Feliz Cumpleaños..

Alle: gracias..

Rochi: tragimos esto para vos…-dandome una regalo enorme

Alle: aay es enorme esto, que es?

Euge: abrilo..-lo abri y era un oso enorme

Alle: ay me encanta tiias graciasss gracias.. es hermoso

Rochi: sabíamos que te gustaría pero no tanto-reimos- dijo tu papa que en media hora esta aca y te llevaría a almorzar

Alle: genial..que me pongo?

Euge: un vestido te quedaría hermosísimo

Alle: si, me pondré el que me regalo Vicky, mi mejor amiga..-agarre el vestido y me lo puse- como me queda?

Rochi: estas hermosa..-se escucha la puerta- ese debe ser tu padre.. te dejaremos con el

Alle: bueno chau..-me saludaron y salieron, entra mi papa- papiii

Peter: Feliz Cumpleaños mi princesa..

Alle: gracias

Peter: esto es para vos..-me dio una cajita

Alle: que es?

Peter: abrilo, es mui especial..-lo abri y era una cadenita re linda- te gusta? Era de tu madre

Alle: -con ojos llorosos- de…mama?

Peter: si estoi segura que a tu madre le hubiera encantado que la lleves vos

Alle: me la pones?

Peter: si…-me di vuelta y me puso la cadenita

Alle: la llevare siempre conmigo

Peter: me parece bien, te espero abajo, asi vamos a almorzar-beso mi frente y bajo

-Cuenta Peter

Me dolia verla asi pero creo que era el mejor regalo que le pude haber dado a mi hija.,.

Rochi: le gusto?

Peter: si tanto que quiere llevarla a todos lados con ella..

Euge: no creo que hallas hecho bien en dársela

Peter: por que no? Quiero que su cumpleaños sea especial… y que mejor que un regalo especial..

Rochi: es verdad.. ira tini también al almuerzo?

Peter: no, lo que menos quiero es que mi hija se sienta mal al verla ahí, se que no se llevan bien..por eso

Alle: ya estoi pa…

-Entra Tini

Tini: hola princesa, feliz cumpleaños..-la saludo, ella solo miro seria- y esa cadenita?

Álle: me la regalo mi papa… era de mi mama no es linda?

Tini: aaa ee si.. salen?

Alle: si vamos pa?

Peter: anda saliendo.. ya voi..-ella salio junto a sus tias

Tini: van solo ustedes dos?

Peter: si amor quiero que su cumple de 15 sea especial para Ella y no quiero que la pase mal..

Tini: entiendo, sos un amor.. vallan tranquilos..

Peter: sos hermosa gracias.. te amo..-me sonrio, la bese y me fui..

Alle: dale pa subi..-subi al auto y puse en marcha y me dirigi hacia el restaurant

-Llegamos y bajamos..entramos y elegimos una mesa..

Alle: yo quiero comer ñoquis

Peter: bueno entonces comeré lo mismo que vos..-pedimos la comida

Alle: gracias por este regalo tan especial.. es único para mi pa..

Peter: es lo que quiero, que sea único para vos hija…

-Vino la comida y charlando empezamos a comer…

Alle: estoi ansiosa por mi fiesta..me hubiera encantado que mama este aca..

Peter: -sonrei apenas- estoi seguro que a tu madre le encantaría estar aca con vos..

Alle: y con vos también pa.. me gustaría tener una foto de ella

Peter: ee comamos mejor-queria esquivar el tema

Alle: siempre cambias de tema papa..-bufo- odio tener siempre la misma conversación con vos

Peter: no quiero que se te arruine tu cumpleaños hija.. dale

Alle: bueno pa..-terminamos de comer, pague y volvimos a la casa, allegra entro seria y se fue a su cuarto

Peter: Allegra..-la segui y entre a su cuarto- que te pasa hija?

Alle: quiero saber como era mama..

Peter: por que? Tanto interés de repente

Alle: contame, era linda?

Peter: hermosa era..morocha de ojos marrones, petizita asi como vos..y mui tierna…

Alle: quiero que este aca conmigo pa..-me abrazo… no quería verla asi, odiaba verla asi por la culpa de su madre

Peter: ella esta hermosa, esta en tu corazón..y siempre va a estar donde quieras qe vallas

Alle: gracias pa..no se que haría sin vos y sin mis tios..

Tini: llegaron.. esta todo bien?

Alle: no te interesa..

Peter: Allegra..

Alle: vallan quiero estar sola..-suspire, bese su frentre y nos fuimos con tini abajo..

Tini: cuando pensas decirle la verdad? Tiene que saber que su madre no murió, que la abandono

Peter: no no quiero que se ponga peor, no quiero amor.. me hace tan mal verla asi

Tini: ey no llores.. yo stoi con vos si? Siempre..-beso

Peter: te amo..

Tini: yo mas.. vamos a dormir? Un ratito

Peter: dale..-fuimos a la habitación

CONTINUARA…

Capitulo 2

2 dias después

-Cuenta Allegra

Hoy era mi gran fiesta.. lo que tanto espere llego al fin…me estaba preparando junto a mis tias..

Alle: estoi nerviosa..

Rochi: todo va a salir bien.. estas divina..-ya con el vestido puesto..y maquillada

Peter: listo?-me vio- estas hermosa hija y tan grande..

Alle: gracias pa..

Euge: los esperamos en el salón…-me dieron un suave beso tierno en mi frente y se fueron

Peter: lista para tu gran noche?

Alle: sii vamos..-bajamos, salimos y fuimos hasta donde me sacarían las fotos..

1 hora estuvimos ahí.. y nos fuimos para el salón en el auto…al llegar bajamos y empezaron a sacar fotos los fotógrafos..a lo lejos vi que miraba una chica..o una señora.. era linda pero no me importo y con mi papa entramos.. me emocione al verlos a todos ahí, mis lagrimas aparecieron..la música sonaba, empece a abrazar a todos y a sacarme fotos..

-Cuenta Lali

Ahí estaba mi niña, tan hermosa y grande.. quería acercarme pero Peter no me dejaría.. cuando entro me acerque a la puerta y abri un poquito, pude ver como lloraba y se abrazaba con sus amigos..

Euge: disculpa..permiso…-era euge, me miro sorprendida- que haces aca?

Lali: euge estas re linda.. que lindo verte

Euge: no me respondiste, a que viniste? A arruinarle el cumpleaños a tu hija?

Lali: nono,. Eso es lo que menos quiero, solo quiero verla, quiero conocerla, que le dijeron de mi?

Euge: nada le dijimos, vos no existis en su vida, estas muerta Mariana, muerta y enterrada para ella y para todos nosotros..

Lali: le dijeron que estoi muerta? Como pudieron mentirle con algo asi..eh

Euge: preferias que le digamos que la abandonaste cuando era apenas un bebe recién nacido..eh

Lali: quiero ver a Peter, quiero hablar con el..

Euge: no vas a arruinarle a nadie esta fiesta.. ándate

Lali: si no queres que haga un escandalo anda a buscarlo..

Euge: -suspiro- espera aca..-entro, yo me quede esperando

-Cuenta Peter

Estabamos sentados, viene euge y me levanta y me lleva a un costado

Peter: Que pasa?

Euge: alguien te espera afuera.. no se si decírtelo

Peter: habla Eugenia

Euge: Lali… Lali volvió y quiere hablar con vos

Peter: que? Que mierda hace esa perra aca? Encárgate de allegra..

Euge: ok.-Sali afuera y ahí estaba igual de linda que cuando la conoci

Peter: que mierda haces aca?

Lali: Hola Peter… tanto tiempo..

Peter: a que viniste?

Lali: a ver a mi hija, tengo derecho no?

Peter: NO… ese derecho lo perdiste cuando te fuiste.. no te dejare acercarte a mi hija

Lali: mira Peter quiero que hagamos las cosas por las buenas si? Quiero estar con ella, por favor

Peter: ahora te arrepentiste y queres venir a hacerte la madre buena eh?

Lali: soi su madre… y nadie ocupara mi lugar

Tini: amor…quien es?

Lali: amor? Tan rápido me reemplazaste Peter?

Tini: ella es la madre de Allegra?

Lali: por lo que veo te contaron de mi y no mui bien

Tini: que hace aca Pitt?

Peter: vino a buscar algo que ya no es mas suyo.. ándate Mariana

Lali: me voi pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver..adios-se fue y entramos

Alle: en donde estabas?

Peter: tomando un poco de aire nada mas.. como la estas pasando?

Alle: super bien.. voi con mis amigas

-Cuenta Allegra

Vicky: viste a thiago? No deja de mirarte

Alle: si, encima esta tan lindo el guacho-reimos

Vicky: y si bailan juntos? Quien dice y se ponen de novios

Alle: ay que cosas dices Vicky.. seguro que no.. no creo

Macky: vengan vamos a bailar..-fuimos al centro de la pista y comenzamos a bailar

Vicky: hui mira quien viene.. vamos chicas..-me dejaron sola y vino thiago

Thiago: hola alle.. bailamos?

Alle: ee bueno..-nos pusimos a bailar

Thiago: sabes una cosa? Siempre espere este momento..-acercandose a mi

Alle: ee.. no.. esta mi papa..

Thiago: tenes razón.. pero en otro momento no te me vas a escapar

Alle: jaja bueno..-

La noche paso, se hicieron las 5 de la mañana y la gente se empezó a ir..

Alle: gracias por venir..-le dije a thiago

Thiago: como no iba a venir? Siempre me vas a tener para lo que sea

Alle: lo se.. chau thiago-beso mi mejilla y se fue

Rochi: epa.. y ese galan?

Alle: un chico que me gusta y al parecer yo también a el..

Rochi: que lindo mi amor..que papa no sepa…ya sabes, es celoso.-reimos

Peter: bueno vamos?

Alle: si..-subimos al auto y fuimos a la casa, al llegar entramos y fui directo a mi cuarto..

-Cuenta Peter

Euge: que te dijo Lali?

Peter: que quiere conocerla pero no la deje y no la voi a dejar

Tini: me parece perfecto, es una trolita

Rochi: ey no hables asi de nuestra amiga ok? Que estemos enojadas nosotras con ella estabien pero vos no tenes motivos para decir cosas que no sabes de ella

Euge: Lali seguirá siendo nuestra amiga siempre, por mas macanas que se mando..

Tini: para Peter esta muerta y eso es lo que importa

Euge: Peter la ama… por mas que este con vos

Peter: Eugenia..

Rochi: solo decimos la verdad Peter.. vos estas solo con ella por que estuvo en tu peor momento nada mas.. vamos euge

Euge: chau…-se fueron

Tini: es verdad lo que dijo rocio?

Peter: claro que no amor.. no es verdad yo a vos te Amo,,, sos hermosa..mirate nunca te dejaría si? Nunca..

Tini: ella volvió, todo puede cambiar..

Peter: nada va a cambiar tini.. nada

Tini: estabien.. no hablemos mas.. vamos a dormir..

Peter: escucha esto.. te amo linda..-mirandola a los ojos.. no me podía engañar a mi mismo pero no quería que ella se ponga mal..la quería si pero no hasta el punto de llegar a amarla como a Lali..

Tini: yo también Pitt..vamos..-beso…

CONTINUARA..


End file.
